Piezas de un mismo cielo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Pequeñas piezas de seis personas que caminan por un rumbo similar, desafiando sus sentimientos. ¿Quién avanzará y quién se quedará atrás? Al final sólo habrá lluvia, nieve, y un amanecer [Para SkuAg. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!].
1. Mishiro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Piezas de un mismo cielo**

 **Uno.** _ **Dorado y gris.**_

Las gotas que caían por la ventana no le servían de nada para distraerse, ni siquiera el _manga_ entre sus manos. Las ligeras risas que le llegaban de afuera, provenientes de esas difusas sombras, eran lo único que despejaba su mente. No las podía ver nítidamente, pero sabía que, allá afuera, personas se paseaban, tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose, besándose…Él no pudo evitar preguntarse, como siempre solía hacerlo, cuál era el origen de aquello a lo que no había respuesta.

Sus manos sudaron y sus labios retemblaron.

Él también tuvo su época de hormonas traidoras que saltaban al ver una falda demasiado corta. Pero todo cambió cuando llegó ella. De nuevo. Ella y su brillo. Porque fue entonces cuando comenzó a cuestionarse más cosas.

 **٭** **٭** **٭**

—¿Quieres ir a jugar a casa? —le preguntó una vez a Taichi, mientras bajaban las escaleras de la escuela.

—Peleaste con Mimi. —Koushiro lanzó una moneda que llevaba en su bolsillo—. Siempre sé cuándo pelean.

—¿Y cómo?

—Es que siempre me invitas a salir cuando ocurre… Hikari hace lo mismo cuando Takeru está ocupado y Miyako no puede salir. Ustedes usan mi cuerpo a su antojo. —Pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Vas o no?

Taichi chasqueó los dientes como respuesta.

 **٭** **٭** **٭**

La sala de computación estaba casi vacía. En el rincón un grupo de chicos de primer grado tecleaban sin parar, llenando el lugar con ligeros sonidos parecidos a los de la lluvia aterrizando en el suelo.

Los ojos grises de Koushiro eran invadidos por letras y él sonreía.

—¡Kou! —aquella voz horadó sus sentidos—. Toma.

—¿Ya no la necesitas? —dijo mirándola de reojo, concentrado aún en la pantalla inundada de números y letras.

—Es muy fea. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Cuando me la diste la acepte porque en verdad la necesitaba. No sé por qué no consigues una nueva, Kou, se le ha caído una tecla y ocupa mucho espacio en mi bolso.

—No insultes a la calculadora.

—Te insulto a ti. Puedes inventar algo mejor que esto, _Cerebro_ —él no lo aceptó, pero el comentario le hinchó el corazón.

—Por lo menos te ayudo en algo, ¿no?

—A multiplicar más rápido, sí. Pero en realidad me hace sentir tonta. Soy mala en matemáticas, no porque no comprenda nada, sino porque no me gusta seguir un orden… Lo mismo me pasa cuando empiezo a salir con alguien. Quieren hablar por teléfono todo el día, pero yo no. Y me dicen siempre que hablo mucho. —Pestañeó dos veces, esperando una respuesta—. El amor no debe ser así.

—El amor no existe. —Las palabras de Koushiro mutaron con el tecleo de sus dedos.

—Lo dices porque nunca has estado enamorado.

Koushiro dejo de mover las manos. Fue un simple e insignificante segundo que de todos modos notó Mimi.

—En realidad es algo que está comprobado. Cuando alguien te gusta; simplemente te gusta, no hay explicación más allá de eso. Todas las frases de «me gustan sus ojos», «me gusta su cabello» son meros pretextos que crea tu cerebro para justificar el por qué te gusta esa persona.

Ella se levantó, molesta, tomando asiento a un lado del chico.

—No entiendo por qué le tienes que encontrar una explicación a todo —voz calmada, remolino interno—. El amor es algo que ni siquiera genios como tú pueden explicar.

—Claro que puedo. —La voz de Koushiro se tornó monótona. Era la voz que adquiría cuando dejaba de interesarle todo. La que a Mimi le producía escalofríos—. En este momento, puedo decir que me gustas… Así, sencillamente. Preguntarías «¿por qué?», y yo contestaría; «me gustan tus labios».

 **٭** **٭** **٭**

Las vacaciones de hace tres años, cuando ella los visitó, fue la primera vez que una chica entró a la habitación de Koushiro. Mimi había llegado con una bolsa de _kasutera_ ٭. Ni siquiera le había avisado que iba a ir. Mimi supuso que no necesitaba invitación para ir a la casa de un amigo.

Koushiro encendió la televisión que sintonizaba un solo canal debido al mal clima. «¡ _Pinky y Cerebro_!», gritó Mimi, con voz más aguda. Aquel soso programa en realidad no le causaba gracia a ninguno, pero en esas vacaciones, vieron los 65 episodios.

—Creo que eres como Cerebro —mencionó, tomando un trozo de _kasutera_ —. Siempre imagino que estás escondido en un laboratorio. Riendo cuando nadie te puede ver.

Él no supo si sentirse ofendido o halagado.

—Yo sería Pinky —prosiguió—: le gusta estar con Cerebro y arruina sus planes para dominar el mundo sin que sea su intención. Y a pesar de eso, Cerebro lo quiere.

—No eres Pinky. Él es tonto y tú no. —Finalizó Koushiro encogiéndose en su lugar, ruborizándose sin que ella lo notará.

Siguieron conversando de cosas que les interesaba a cada uno, y que el otro pretendía escuchar, soltando uno que otro comentario reciclado de una conversación anterior. Y cuando la luz de la ventana se opacó, iluminó el rostro de Mimi acomodado a los pies de Koushiro, con migajas en la boca, y a Koushiro con los dedos manchados de tinta. Al lado de ellos, descansaba una hoja maltratada con chuecos dibujos de aquella vieja caricatura.

Esa tarde, las nubes llenaron el cielo con un bello color gris, mas nunca se rompieron.

 **٭** **٭** **٭**

—¿Me dirás por qué pelearon? —espetó Taichi por décima vez.

—No. Deja de preguntar, sabes que no diré nada.

—Entonces no me cuentes nada a medias, mal amigo. No me digas nada. Nada de nada. No quiero saber.

Koushiro sabía de memoria todas las artimañas que Taichi se guardaba en esa melena, pero esa, justo esa que acababa de usar, bien sabía que la había aprendido de él. Psicología inversa.

—La besé —soltó de repente.

—Ah, la be… ¿La besaste?

Comenzó a sentir que la cara le ardía.

—Recordé que debo pasar por un mandado de mi madre. —Cortó sus pasos, aún con la cara roja—. Adelántate.

Las palabras de Taichi, aunque distantes, le llegaban en forma de globos que explotaban en su oreja. Quedó aturdido, mas no le impidió mandar un mensaje:

«Nos vemos en el _manga kissa_ **٭٭** de la última vez».

 **٭** **٭** **٭**

Había pasado mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuánto, pero lo sabía porque su taza de té no humeaba tanto como antes. En la ventana, por la que no vería llegar a Mimi porque no la quería ver llegar y la que no se molestaba en limpiar aunque estuviera opaca, se dibujaban las sombras grises de quienes transitaban por la calle.

Las gotas de lluvia, pegadas en la ventana, se volvieron levemente doradas debido a los débiles rayos del sol que se asomaron fugazmente.

Era cierto que desde su llegada, las preguntas que antes le intrigaban parecían menos importantes. Quizá porque ahora su cabeza estaba llena de interrogantes sobre ella. ¿Su sonrisa era más grande? ¿Su cabello más largo y brillante? ¿Sus ojos más dorados?

La amaba.

¿De verdad la amaba?

Quería que fuera suya, pero entendía que, una vez que la tuviera, ya no la querría como antes. Por eso se permitía, simplemente, tenerla meros instantes en los que podía amarla tanto como quisiera, sin tenerla realmente. Después de todo, Mimi Tachikawa nunca podría pertenecer a alguien.

Cuando llegó envuelta en su abrigo rosa, ambos se sonrieron.

Platicaron de las mismas banalidades que salían a flote, en todas sus conversaciones. Mimi tomó comida del plato de Koushiro, y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Koushiro dejo atorado un «lo siento» en su garganta, amainando lentamente con el paso del té y las anécdotas, siempre interesantes, que contaba Mimi con su voz dulce y gestos delicados.

—Kou, ya no quiero verte leyendo manga.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero ver _Pinky y Cerebro_ —dijo, una de sus manos aplastando su mejilla.

El cielo respondió por ellos, pues en ese momento, la lluvia retornó a la ciudad, comenzando como un ligero murmullo.

Y aunque las tasas de ambos ya no humeaban, Koushiro se sintió tranquilo al ver la suave sonrisa en los labios ajenos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Mimi era la mejor compañía que podía tener en los días de lluvia.

* * *

 **٭Kasutera:** bizcocho hecho con azúcar, harina, huevo y sirope de almidón, muy común en los festivales y como comida callejera.

٭٭ **Manga kissa:** ("Kissa" es la abreviatura de "kissaten", que significa café o cafetería) es un tipo de café en Japón donde la gente puede leer manga. Se paga por el tiempo que permanezca en el café

Bueno, eso que leyeron es producto de mis clases de Filosofía... ¡Sku! Espero que te haya sacado aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, me he quebrado un poco la cabeza con qué regalarte, pero ojalá, ojalá lo disfrutes. y bueno, digamos que esto es un fic post-cumpleaños porque aún quedan dos capítulos más (que no serán Mishiro). Pero por ahora, ¡feliz cumpleaños!


	2. Kenyako

**Disclaimer:** Dig-Digi-Digimon no me pertenece nada nadita.

 **Piezas de un mismo cielo**

 **Dos.** _ **Marrón y azul.**_

Los lugares altos siempre le habían gustado desde que tenía memoria. Incluso cuando rememoraba una parte de su vida que no le gustaba recordar, allí estaban presentes.

En los tiempos que todos lo conocían como «Kaiser» disfrutaba de ver a los niños elegidos desde los puntos más distantes, donde ellos se veían pequeños y fáciles de vencer.

Claro que ahora no pensaba igual.

A él le gustaban las alturas, porque era el único lugar donde sentía que nadie lo podía alcanzar. Donde el valor que muchas veces no sentía reverberaba en forma de burbujas dentro de su piel. Porque al ver horizontes lejanos, se daba cuenta que aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer. Allí podía ser Ken Ichijouji.

Una vez que esos niños, con los que antes luchaba, le abrieron una puerta, se dio cuenta que cada uno de ellos tenía su propio lugar para ser ellos mismos.

Takeru tenía la biblioteca, Hikari su cuarto de revelado, Iori su _d_ _ōjō_ y Daisuke la cancha de futbol…

Luego estaba ella. Ella, ¿dónde era feliz? Con sus amigos sonreía todo el tiempo, también cuando hablaba de su familia y de la escuela. ¿Cualquier cosa la hacía feliz? Pero nadie podía ser feliz todo el tiempo, ni siquiera ella. Lo supo el día que la encontró sentada en la esquina de una calle. Sus cabellos lavanda, ocultando su rostro, a él le parecieron más brillantes con la luz de la luna.

—Ken, ¿por qué sigues llevando esa bufanda? Es muy vieja —saludó ella.

—¡¿Mi-Miyako?!

—Gracias por tu compra —susurró. Ken era demasiado amable como para arrugar el entrecejo, confundido, frente a Miyako. Y ella lo notó—. Ya sabes, acabas de comprar en nuestra tienda, gracias por hacerme más rica. Además, apuesto a que Momoe estaba tan ocupada en el teléfono conversando con Jun Motomiya, que olvido decir «gracias por tu compra». —Soltó una risa forzada.

Ken asintió sin saber la razón.

—Es una despistada, testaruda, hostiga mucho a los chicos y, sin embargo, es muy bonita. Mucho más que yo. —Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—No digas esas cosas, Miyako-san, suenan crueles —exclamó el chico.

—Tienes razón, no debería hablar así de mi hermana…

—No me refiero a eso —se vio obligado a alzar su voz calmada—. Hablo de ti; no te compares con los demás. Quizá las palabras de otros duelan, pero pueden borrarse. Lo que digas sobre ti misma no lo hace. No abras una herida que aún no se abre.

—Es la verdad, Ken. No soy nada de lo que mis hermanos son, ni mis amigos.

—Las familias no tienen que parecerse, ese es el chiste. Sería aburrido que todos actuaran igual, la convivencia se volvería monótona, ¿no crees? Tal vez eres tú la que hace a tu familia diferente, porque eres diferente, y sin ti, ellos no lo serían. Si eso no te sirve, entonces busca tu lugar especial.

Desenredó la bufanda atada a su cuello, y la colocó, torpemente, en Miyako.

—Eres especial, de muchas formas. —Sonrió un poco, y antes de irse dijo—: ¿Sabes? Esa bufanda, la he conservado porque guarda muchos recuerdos de los días que he pasado con ustedes. Contigo. Cuídala bien.

Ken podía ser galante sin darse cuenta.

A Miyako le temblaron las rodillas. No por el frío. Se puso de pie completamente motivada, dio unos cuantos saltos y luego hizo algo que no le tomo mucho tiempo decidir. A diferencia de la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, sin pensarlas antes, esto fue distinto. Lo pensó y repensó mil veces, todo en un increíble segundo.

—¡Ken, creo que me gustas! —le gritó al chico antes de que doblará la esquina. Y aunque él no escuchó nada, supo que su corazón sí lo había hecho.

Miyako Inoue, quien desprendía una simpleza extraña cada vez que su rostro se deformaba en gestos dulces o agrios, se convirtió en alguien especial para él desde ese día. O desde antes, mucho antes.

٭٭٭

La estrellas resplandecían. Los ronquidos estentóreos de Daisuke resonaban por todos lados, haciendo vibrar el bigote que hace poco había dejado crecer. Miyako dormía a un lado de Hikari, el cuerpo desparramado y el cabello, todo, sobre el rostro de su amiga. Ken sonrió. Esa era una de tantas excursiones que organizaban.

En esas ocasiones, Ken estaba acostumbrado a no dormir y aprovechaba, si es que el ambiente se prestaba, a levantarse más temprano que todos para escalar alguna montaña cercana. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

Tomó un abrigo ligero y se encaminó.

El frío le horadaba los huesos y no le gustaba que la luz de la luna emblanqueciera su piel. Sin embargo continuó hasta llegar a la punta del monte. La oscuridad aún dominaba el panorama.

El aire helado refresco su mente, sus sentidos… Hasta que escuchó un ruido detrás suyo. Un estornudo, específicamente.

Giró su cuerpo, topándose primero con unas mechas lilas que serpenteaban al ritmo del viento. Miyako gateaba, aterrada.

—¡Ken! —Se incorporó como pudo y corrió a él, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Odio las alturas.

—No debiste venir —respondió dulcemente.

—Me espanté al no verte allá abajo. Pensé que… Pensé que te habías ido a _ese_ lugar.

—Hace mucho que no pienso en el Mar oscuro. Descuida.

Ken sintió el temblor de Miyako contra su cuerpo. A ella realmente le daban miedo las alturas, se mareaba, sudaba, y sobre todo, se sentía insegura, como si estuviera a la deriva y sin un lugar al cual ir.

Los pájaros empezaron a gorjear, al tiempo en que el sol nacía en el horizonte, llenando de luz el paisaje.

Miyako asomó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ken, los rayos inmediatamente iluminaron su rostro, cada una de sus facciones se deformaron en colores marrón, su cabello volviéndose, por un instante, de un azul intenso, similar a los ojos de Ichijouji.

—Encontré mi lugar —susurró con voz abstraída—. Desde hace mucho lo encontré, Ken.

Él tuvo ganas de besarla, besar esos labios iluminados por los rayos tenues del sol. Y lo hizo, pero no en ese momento.

Su lugar favorito ya no eran las alturas. Su lugar preferido, era cualquiera donde estuviera Miyako. Era Miyako.

* * *

Disculpa la tardanza, Sku. Bueno, esto es algo muy corto, el Kenyako no es como que lo mio. Espero lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos en el tercer y último capítulo de este pequeño regalo.

A todos: ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Sorato

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Piezas de un mismo cielo**

 **Tres. Rojo y azul.**

Él había estado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, desde que sus lazos no eran ni siquiera eso pero ya estaban cruzados, hasta el instante en el que la sostuvo por primera vez en su mirada y no la dejo ir.

Recordaba, porque él nunca recordaba a menos que fuese algo importante, el día en que cayeron a ese mundo extraño y su vida se rodeó de un montón de niños que apenas y había visto por los pasillos de la escuela. Y más que su rostro infantil, él recordaba el singular color de sus ojos y su cabello. A él le gustaba pero no lo decía, lo callaba, simplemente lo pensaba y lo guardaba, en ese momento, como algo pasajero y sin importancia.

Pasaron muchos momentos, hombro con hombro, intercambiando palabras, miradas que con el paso de sus aventuras duraban uno, dos, tres segundos más que antes y que era apenas perceptible para los demás, menos para ellos.

Sus ojos la captaron mucho antes que su corazón.

En los momentos que se sentían perdidos y nadie los comprendía a pesar de que lo intentaban, tenían la certeza de que entre esas ocho personas, una era capaz de entender la desesperación por no sentirse merecedor de los emblemas que poseían. Se ayudaron sin ser conscientes. Yamato comprendió el significado de la amistad, no sólo por valorar a sus nuevos amigos, sino al ver a Taichi y Sora juntos. Sora apreció el significado de su emblema, al ver el amor que Yamato le tenía a Takeru y viceversa, a pesar de los años de distancia en el pasado, y quizá también en el futuro.

El Digimundo los cambió, los unió, los encontró.

Luego llegaron las despedidas, el estrago de los años, y con ello la madurez. Todos se dispersaron, curiosamente, ellos eran los únicos que permanecían con la misma constancia de antaño.

Comenzaron con un «hola» a través de un mensaje al celular, continuó con largas conversaciones sobre su vida, sobre ellos, sobre ellos juntos sin decírselo a la cara.

Yamato presenció nuevamente un cambio, aunque esta vez distinto, más cerca de ella, casi rozándola.

Observó cuando dejó los pantalones por las faldas, cuando los balones quedaron atrás y surgieron las flores. Cuando toda ella se volvió frágil… Pero Sora seguía siendo fuerte a pesar de lo que dijeran las voces externas. Porque Sora siempre había sido Sora. La que sabía exactamente lo que quería y cuándo lo quería.

Yamato supo de qué se trataba desde que la vio entrar a la escuela más callada que de costumbre; ella encontró el equilibrio que buscó durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo fue una época difícil, sus viejas amigas ya no le hablaban, decían que ya no era ella y que su apariencia era ridícula. Fue cuando se quedó sólo con Taichi y Yamato.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Yamato? —respondió mientras guardaba una sombrilla en su casillero.

—Todas esas chicas de la clase te siguen molestando. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —deslizó las pestañas suavemente hacia abajo, creyó que se soltaría a llorar—. Bueno, hay personas que le temen al cambio. Ellas son ese tipo de personas. —Alzó los hombros—. Además no importa, te tengo a ti… Y a Taichi, sí —agregó al final, sonrojándose.

La piel externa de Sora cambió, pero su verdadera piel seguía allí. Él lo comprobó muchas veces, en el futuro, cuando su novia veía un partido de futbol y soltaba alguno que otra mala palabra, o esas veces en las que se descalzaba para jugar dentro de la casa con sus hijos… Y lo comprobó —por si acaso— incontables veces, rozando la piel tersa y suave que sólo él tenía derecho a tocar y reconocer, debajo de esas sábanas blancas que se volvían nieve y los aplastaba y envolvía.

—Yamato-chan —cloqueó Taichi pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Yamato no contestó—. ¿No crees que Sora se ve más… rellenita?

—Hey, esto es por aquella vez que vi por accidente la ropa interior de Meiko, ¿no? Ya te pedí disculpas muchas veces, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—No recordaba ese incidente, y ahora no lo olvidaré, gracias, Yamato-chan…

—No me llames así.

—Como digas. A lo que me refiero, es a que serás padre muy pronto —le susurró en el oído como si fuera un secreto.

A Yamato le llegó el olor a copas pasadas de Taichi justo cuando se escuchó un gritito.

—¡Estas embarazada! —gritó Meiko, la esposa de Taichi, fuera de sí.

—No lo grites, por favor. —Sora trataba de calmarla.

Demasiado tarde, Taichi ya había corrido a donde estaban, alzó a Meiko en brazos y celebraban, como si ellos fueran a convertirse en padres, de nuevo.

Yamato no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus pies avanzaron hasta detenerse frente a Sora, para mirarla, aún estupefacto.

—¡Yamato! ¡Tu hija puede venir a jugar con mi Yuuki siempre que quiera! —Taichi lloraba dramáticamente, abrazado a Meiko.

—No des por hecho que será niña, Tai —reprendió su esposa.

—Pero yo quiero una niña.

Dejando a la loca pareja que los acompañaba inundarse en algarabía, Yamato acortó la distancia entre él y Sora, la estrechó entre sus brazos y con un beso que apenas tocó sus labios dijo «gracias». Sora lagrimeó, luego sonrió, y volvió a lagrimear.

—No llores todavía, falta que lleguen los demás —exclamó Yamato al percatarse de que Meiko ya se estaba encargando de telefonear a todos sus amigos.

Los buenos momentos no llegan siempre después de los malos, a veces, muy pocas veces, siempre serán buenos.

Para Yamato, desde que Sora había llegado a su vida, era así. No era capaz de traer a su presente momentos malos, porque siempre estaba Sora, junto a él, y si estaba Sora, entonces no tenía porque ser un recuerdo amargo o doloroso.

—¡Papá! —Una mano pequeñita jalaba su abrigo—. Mamá cayó en la nieve.

Parpadeó varias veces, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y le guiño un ojo. El niño sonrió.

Llegaron a ella, guardando cierta distancia. Sus cabellos rojos resaltaban en medio del color blanco al igual que sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su respiración estaba agitada, lo notaba por el modo en que su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. Se preguntó si no tenía frío al estar allí recostada, supuso que no al verla envuelta en un frondoso abrigo, guantes y gorro.

Estaba por despertarla con un beso, como le sugirió su hijo una vez que lo dejo en el suelo, cuando ella abrió los ojos y le jaló un pie, derrumbándolo junto a ella.

—¿No te disculparas? —preguntó boca abajo, escuchando las risotadas que ella soltaba.

—¿Debo hacerlo? Bien, en ese caso…

Sus labios se unieron bajo la ligera nieve que ya comenzaba a caer.

Se vieron interrumpidos por dos niños que les cayeron encima, embarrándolos de nieve, infectándolos de una felicidad incomparable. A Yamato le gustaba cuando los ojos de Sora brillaban de esa forma, después de que lo besaba, o cuando abrazaba con dulzura a sus hijos, nunca sabía con qué compararlos.

Porque Sora Takenouchi era amada por Yamato Ishida, y eso, era lo único que importaba.

* * *

El nombre de los capítulos viene, simplemente, del color de los ojos de sus protagonistas, no tiene gran relevancia en sí aunque trate de meter los colores en los capítulos.

Perdón por el retraso, Sku, a pesar de que estaba ocupada con la escuela, me trabe un poco con el último capítulo porque fue el que me costó más por ser el de tu OTP, espero te gusté :3 ¡Y Feliz feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado! Me hubiese gustado escribirte algo más elaborado, pero bueno, será para la próxima (?).

A quienes lleguen hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
